Disappearing
This isn't my creepypasta, I just bringed it from the original Roblox Creepypasta wiki If there's no such thing as other worlds, why would humanity be created? Why would people be called insane for what once might have been traits to survive? Why would we all die? I will leave my introduction out, because I know you really wish to know who I am. I was on something called the ROBLOX chat one day, and I was chatting with my best friend, named HotCocoaLord on ROBLOX, aka Cocoa_Lord on the chat for short. I received a message from her. "Dude, are you like dead or something?" I could hear her chuckle at her remark she made. I replied with the usual. "Haha, very funny. I'm just busy writing." Here we go. I moaned at knowing what she would reply with. "Again? Are you like a writing geek or something? All you do is consider new story possibilities and take up all your time writing. Come hang on ROBLOX more!" Ugh, I shouldn't have said that, I thought to myself. " I promise i'll get on soon, I just need to finish this story and i'll definitely be on." Cocoa was typing. "Fine, then, I guess i'll play with ChiIIys for a while. Sayonara!" My obnoxious friend had left me to go play with someone who I despised, my rival since I started ROBLOX, chiIIys. ChiIIys is a girl who does everything perfect, she messes me up at anything and everything I do and she has stole my friends from me one by one, even Cocoa who swore she'd never listen to ChiIIys's tricks. Anyways, I was looking around for some good story inspiration to help me write on ROBLOX Creepypasta Wiki, I am a star publisher on there who is beloved by many, but I go by a codename which I will also not mention. I clicked on a website titled "Disappearing". I was intrigued by the name. The minute I saw the webpage I was in utter shock. If we killed to survive in the past, then why can't we do it freely now? The webpage had this weird starry wallpaper that had a purple background and yellow stars. There was a white box with a black rim. Inside of the box it said "Disappearing- The only way to stop it all!". I was amazed, because below the weird title it said something that really caught my attention. "Type in the name of who you wish to disappear.". I wasn't scared, because I knew this wouldn't work, as many scam websites don't work. I decided to give it a shot, though, and my fingers typed in only what they wanted to, my mind was somewhere else; my thoughts weren't there. But my fingers slowly sprawled the words "ChiIIys" while I went blank. Why do we exist if we live to die? Why do we exist if we were just all born as pawns in this life game? I clicked the "Submit" button at the very bottom of the extravagant website. A new tab popped open and some weird music that sent chills down my spine began to play. In the tab, it was all white and the only words were "Thank you for submitting your name, have a nice day!". But what scared me the most was at the bottom of the tab, it said this in red text. "There will always be a price to pay." I finally got my story inspiration, and I typed all about the website. The fans loved it, of course, and I basked in glory. Finally, I decided to follow CocoaLord ingame on ROBLOX to apologize, but she beat me to it by chatting me the minute I got on. "DUDE! You've got to see this. Check ChiIIys's profile." I already knew without having to look from just those words. ChiIIys was long gone. If we all are judgmental, then we will age faster. But at least it will pull us from this cruel game quicker. "The user you've requested to disappear has disappeared. Thank you for your time, and we appreciate your request." I was shocked, I didn't actually think it would work! But somehow, it did. I thought of all the enemies I could get rid of. I thought of all the power I could have. But what terrified me was that others could have the same power if they found the website. So whenever I saw an ad for it, I would immediately take it down by hacking it. If the website came as a pop-up on anyone's screens, i'd make it change to something else with a few codes. I had to protect my powers, because I wanted it to only belong to me. I typed in more and more names, and week after week they disappeared. I had all the power over ROBLOX that I ever wanted, and it was mine only and mine to keep. You shouldn't hold grudges, but it's okay to hold a grudge against the world. I got into a fight with CocoaLord yesterday, she's upset that I was mean to ChiIIys before she disappeared. I don't care anymore, though. All I need to satisfy me is my writing and the power to overpower my enemies. I wasn't one bit reluctant when I hit the "Submit" button upon my latest enemy. It should have made me feel something, but I didn't. Even after all the memories that were made. But I still don't know why the tears won't stop falling after I hit the button on CocoaLord. I had been writing my latest story, Awakened, when all of a sudden this popup came up on my screen. Strange enough, there wasn't any X button for me to close the tab. It was a black background with what looked to be blood dripping from it. In plain white bold lettering, I realized what I forgot. And my worst nightmare came true. "Thank you for submitting YOUR name, have a lovely day!" I paced back and fourth in my favorite game, Sandbox 1. I couldn't get over what it said. I was utterly terrified, and regret filled me until I couldn't stop thinking of my sins. You can lose anything you want, but the worst thing to lose is friendships. I went back to check the tab not too long after my pacing, and to my horror the tab said something different. "What you've reaped will now be sown. Thank you for your time and patience and we hope you'll work with us again!". I was terrified to see that my user had turned white when I went back to my game tab, and my name had changed to "Disappeared" in the leaderboard. Users around me thought I was a hacker, which soothed my tension not even for a while but for a few brief moments. I went to check my profile, and it was just like ChiIIys's. The requested user has disappeared. I started to breathe heavy, and I heard a groaning sound come from my monitor before my computer completely crashed. I couldn't start it back up, and I couldn't fix it when I went to the closest store. I was ruined, everything had been taken from me. Tili Tili bom,Закрой глаза скорее,Кто-то ходит за окном,И стучится в двери.И стучится в двери. I got a new computer, and I have some advice for you. Don't get caught up in your selfishness if you ever happen to come across the very website that lead to my terror. Don't take things for granted,and be grateful for what you have. Be curious, and cherish each friendship. If not, you may suffer my fate from the very website that still haunts me to this day. It did me worse in real life than it did online. 'Writer's note: Heyy! It's Fraidy back with another pasta. I hope you enjoyed it and as always the characters used in the story are actually users on Roblox. I have some news myself, I may not release some pastas for a while because of a recent move to a new town. I made a Roblox account, so please go look me up if you enjoy my pastas! My account is "MsFraidyCat" just like on here! I hope you enjoyed this pasta as always and thank you for reading my newest creation. ' Category:Eerie Category:Gone Forever Category:Unknown Category:Vanished Category:MsFraidyCat Category:Mysterious Category:Websites